Solangelo meets Hogwarts
by BoysLikeGirls13
Summary: Over a thousand years ago, a small part of Hecate's worshippers started their own little society, the Wizarding World as we know today and every so often, to keep the peace, a bunch of demigods gets selected as ambassadors and sent to Hogwarts. Now Nico di Angelo and Will Solace have been choosen to attend the school as sixth year students along with the Golden Trio. [All Canon]
1. Solangelo meets Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, therefore I own none of the characters in this story, only the plot, well some of it...

* * *

Chapter 1 - Solangelo meets Dumbledore

* * *

From the moment Nico di Angelo had met the old wizard, he knew something was amiss and it took only a few seconds before he knew just what that was. The old man was slowly dying, though there was nothing natural about that. He had been cursed as it seems, and the curse is draining him off life. Nico would give him about a year until he will pass away, give or take a few months.

"You're dying," stated the boy, clad in mostly black, without any thought. Yes, Will had given him the talk, that people don't want to talk about that stuff, but Nico had been so used to dead people, that interacting with living ones is still a constant battle of what's appropriate and what isn't. Though unlike many mortals, the old man doesn't look surprised, he even managed a laugh.

"You must be the son of Hades then?" He asked instead, bright blue eyes shining from behind the half moon glasses. He seems like your everyday grandfather, from the looks alone, though Nico would have no experience with that, seeing as his own grandfather tried to destroy the world, when the boy was only thirteen years old.

"Sorry, we had a talk about that more than once, but it seems like a certain someone just has to blurt stuff like that into everybody's face." Will Solace butted into the conversation looking at Nico in an exasperated manner, before smiling at the old man, that had greeted them by the doors of the ginormous castle, that will be their home for the year to come.

"My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo and this is my ever so charming boyfriend, Nico di Angelo." Nico scowled at the blonde boy, but Will ignored that look completely, looking up at the old man with curiosity. He's way too eager to get to know this whole new world, whereas Nico was more than pessimistic about that. Last time he stumbled about a secret society, he'd been locked in a jar for a whole week… That doesn't seem to work out well for him.

But it's not like he had a choice. A month into the summer holiday, in the middle of July, both boys had been summoned to the big house and given a special quest, more like a once in a lifetime quest and Will, who had never been on a quest before, was very eager to get started on this one.

Apparently over a thousand years ago, there was this small portion of Hecate's worshippers who have been blessed with certain talents and powers from the goddess. Magic, as they call it. And over the centuries they grew in population and power, creating their own little society right next to the mortal world, just like the demigods had. And every so often, a bunch of demigods are selected as ambassadors and therefore sent to the wizarding school in Britain, the oldest of its kind that teaches in English.

"Oh, I know, that I am about to die, Mr Solace, just as Mr di Angelo has stated, therefore I see no need for any apologies." Nico raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off. It's not unusual to meet old folk that is ready to accept Thanatos. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of this school and I think we have some more things to talk about before the rest of the student body will arrive in the evening, so let's move this conversation into my office, shall we?" Nico and Will shared a look and nodded, before they followed Professor Dumbledore inside the castle.

The entrance hall was huge, but Nico was sure that his father's palace in the Underworld had an even bigger one, though this one is friendlier and lighter. They follow the headmaster up the grand staircase and are met with a rather peculiar sight. Even for an experienced demigod like Nico who had seen thing not many had before him. There were more than a hundred staircases, heading in all directions and moving, while the paintings in the walls were talking and moving.

"So, this is magic?" Will mused and stared at the paintings and stairs.

"Actually, this is very simple magic, as you will soon discover, Mr Solace." Dumbledore said, smiling at the boys over his shoulder as he led them up another staircase and down a corridor with tall windows on one side, overlooking the forest surrounding half of the castle. They stopped as they came face to face with a giant stone gargoyle.

"Toffee Eclairs," said Dumbledore and with a low rumble, the statue started to turn and rise. Steps appear, spiraling upwards. Dumbledore stepped onto one of the steps, and after sharing another glance, Nico and Will did the same. After all, they are demigods and that was not the most unusual thing that ever happened to them.

Professor Dumbledore's office was filled with peculiar machines and hundreds of books, more than the shelves along the walls could even hold, thus they were also scattered across the floor, stacked into heights, that would make Nico's cousin Thalia dizzy.

"Take a seat, while I get everything you will need to fit in here at Hogwarts." The old man said, before he hurried up the stairs on one side of the room and disappearing from their view.

"Is that them?" One of the paintings high up on the wall muttered and peered down at the two demigods. "Last ones weren't as scrawny, were they?"

"Who?" Another painting asked.

"Them!" A voice from the side cried out. "Those special half-bloods…"

"Pah!" snorted another painting. "There's nothing special about any sort of half-bloods!"

"Black, you should have seen what the one in 1607 was capable of…" A woman recalled with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you lads!" She calls out to the demigods starring up at the paintings.

"And I fought talking skulls were weird…" Nico muttered before rolling his eyes at the paintings and turning to Will. "You know, we could still leave this place, go back to Camp, have a nice time… No responsibilities… no school…" Will smiled at his boyfriend.

"No way," Will grinned while shaking his head. Nico sighed.

"Thought so…" He slumped back into the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Will had no time to respond to that, because Dumbledore came back with two identical boxes in his hands.

"These are your wands," Dumbledore says to them before handing the boxes over. "They are exceptional and the last of their kind, so be careful."

"Will we be able to cast spells with them?" Will wants to know.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nods, before sitting down behind the desk. "Hecate herself had blessed them with her magic, that will change the power you demigods tend to have into magic. Only you two will be able to use them, for everybody else, these two will be simple sticks, therefore refrain yourself from giving them to anybody else."

"Understood," Nico says with a serious face. "Where do we stay? Chiron gave us this book that says that there are four different houses here, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. How do we choose one for us?" Will looked at his boyfriend with surprise, Nico hadn't been thrilled about this quest, so Will thought that Nico hadn't even bothered to read the books, that Chiron had given them back in July, to get to know the history of this society. Dumbledore smiles before getting up and fetching an old hat from one of the shelves.

"You will not be able to choose your house, this hat here will choose for you," he explained and with that the hat awoke. He started to move and yawn.

"'s bit too early ain't it?" The hat muttered. "Haven't even finished the song yet…"

"There's no need for that just yet," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "But we have some exchange students this year and they needed to be sorted before the feast." He turned back at the boys, who weren't that surprised by a talking hat, after all, they've met talking statures and swords before. But those are different stories. "Let's start with Mr di Angelo." Nico shrugged and put the hat on top of his head, it was only slightly bigger and covered half of his eyes.

Oh… He jumped a little, because there was a voice inside his head, that didn't belong to himself or his demons. Oh my… The head sounded shocked. Nico understood that though, he didn't want to be looking inside his head as well. What is this… He could imagine, what the head had seen, pain, suffering, the loss of loved ones, Tartarus… All his hardships and troubles.

You're very determined and stubborn. That is true, Nico thought. You push yourself as far as you need to go to achieve your means and you have a way to get other people to do your bidding… Nico couldn't help but smirk at that statement, because in a way, the head was right. He did know how to manipulate people, though he tends to do that more with ghosts… They have to listen to him anyways.

You're also very loyal to those who are important to you. Nico would do anything to save his friends, as he had proved many times before, getting his father to take part in the battle of Manhattan or the one time, when he shadow-traveled across half of the globe, with the Athena Parthenos on his back, and Reyna and Hedge by his side. Oh, I know just the right house for you.

"Slytherin!" The hat called out loudly, before Dumbledore removed it, putting it onto wills face. Nico studied his boyfriend's facial expressions while waiting for the hat to say the house, but Will definitely took his time. Surprise was exchange with a heavy blush and then a determined expression, before he looked extremely smug about something. One minute passed, then another, then another.

"Gryffindor!" The had finally yelled out loud after almost four minutes. Dumbledore removes the hat and puts it back onto the shelve. Will and Nico glanced at each other. They had gotten different houses which means that they will be staying in different rooms… Great. Dumbledore pretended like he didn't see their looks and took out his wand instead waving it though thin air, before conjuring up two almost identical sets of school uniforms. Only difference being the colors of the ties and the insides of the robes. One was red, one was green.

"This uniform is mandatory; therefore, you need to wear it during the week for classes and meals. Spares will be brought to your rooms just like your bags will be, now, there is a room down the hall, where you can get changed and I believe that the first carriage will arrive soon." He smiled at them.

"I will show you the way down to the Great Hall once you've changed and leave your clothes there, the house-elves will bring them to your rooms," He added. The boys got up and grabbed a stack of clothes, before leaving the room.

"What's a house-elf?" Will muttered as soon as the door closed.

"No idea," Nico said shrugging, before starting to change out of his jeans and shirt attire into the uniform, he had no trouble with the tie, unlike Will who looked like he might want to strangle at one point. "Come here," Nico said softly, tugging on one end of the tie. Loosening it up, before tying the tie properly, just like his mother had shown him, all those many years ago.

"Why do you know how to bind a tie?" Will was surprised, here he was, he might know everything about his significant other, only to learn, that there is still a lot to discover. What other hidden talents did the son of Hades hide?

"Comes with being born in the roaring twenties, I guess…" Nico smirked at his boyfriend, before he noticed how close they are and the fact, that Will wasn't wearing pants. He started to blush, and Wills smile grew bigger. Nico stared at Wills lips and leaned in, they are alone after all, and who knows when they will get a chance like this again, tugging some more on the tie, only this time it was meant to get him closer.

"If you want a kiss, just say so…" Will murmured, before being shut up by Nico's lips. They didn't stop after one kiss and not after the second, or the third. Rough and hungry kisses were followed by soft and sweet ones, until Will managed to pry himself off his boyfriend after what felt like an eternity.

"Dumbledore's waiting for us…" Will said, breathing heavily. Nico nodded, his face flushed red. Minutes later they walked out of the room, back into the corridor only to see an amused headmaster watching them, winking and walking ahead without saying another word. Nico's blush was back in full bloom and Will's mouth fell open with surprise, as soon as they realize that the headmaster must know just exactly what had taken them so long...

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	2. Nico meets Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, therefore I own none of the characters in this story, only the plot, well some of it…**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nico meets Slytherin**

* * *

The Great Hall, as Professor Dumbledore has called the dining area, was indeed great, for various reasons. One being the enchanted ceiling, that mimicked the sky outside of the building. The second being all those floating candles, that gave the whole hall a magical feeling to it. This was indeed a castle full of witches and wizards.

"Looks like we have to sit at different tables," Nico mutters as his eyes move past the four long tables, each one having the students sporting a different color of their ties. Will had to sit to the far right, while Nico was probably expected to sit to the far left, with the other students wearing green ties.

"Yeah, I supposed our doctor's note thing won't probably work here," Will mused and shrugged. "We could try?" Nico smiled at his boyfriend before shaking his head.

"I think we should follow the rules around here for a little bit, before we start bending them for our causes…" Nico grimaced and took a deep breath looking at the table with the green ties. "And I guess, we need them to actually find our rooms."

"Yeah," Will said. "Behave, okay? Remember what we said about your people skills and no underworldy magic, you've done enough of that for a month, shadow traveling us across the Atlantic…" Nico waved his boyfriend off, before he started moving towards his table. He was looking for people that seemed to be his age, and he found them down at the far end of the table. This pale blonde boy, that looked like he's bee drained of any color was surrounded by a group of people, all about Nico's age. The boy of course, noticed Nico's staring at the group and looked at him in confusion.

But Nico moved on, the boy reminded him of Octavian, and he didn't want a repetition of that. A few seats down he found two boys and a girl around his age and moved closer. They seemed friendly enough talking and laughing with each other, but Nico was never good at meeting new people, especially without Will there with him, who was able to either charm anybody or annoy the crap out of them until they accept the fact that they have no choice but to befriend the son of Apollo and his shadow, aka Nico.

"Hey, are you lost or something?" A girl called out to him, the girl from the little group.

"Kinda," Nico admitted. "I'm new here, so…" He trailed off and shrugged.

"You're too old to be a first year, mate, so I guess you must be an exchange student?" One of the boys said, looking at Nico with a smile. "Sit down, we don't bite." He moved a little bit on the bench so Nico could sit down.

"Yeah, I transferred here from Illvermorny. I'm Nico by the way, Nico di Angelo." He attempted to smile at the group, but his smiles usually felt weird, if not directed at Will.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nico", said the girl with a friendly smile. "I'm Tracey Davis, and these are Blaise Zabini," she pointed at the boy next to her with the darker skin complexion before pointing at the boy seated next to Nico, "and Theo Nott."

"Which year will you be in?" Blaise asked.

"Sixth year," Nico said before asking the others the same question.

"Same", Tracey said with a smile. "Guess you'll have to share a room with these two then." She smiled at her friends with a teasing smile. "Good luck finding any sleep, because these two could actually compete in a snoring competition…" The boys started to protest immediately.

"Ah don't worry," Nico said, "I sleep like the dead." He wanted to slap himself for that pun, he has been spending way too much time with Leo lately. But then again, they wouldn't get his pun anyways, they had no idea, that he was a son of Hades. Blaise and Tracey even laughed at his statement.

"So, why did you want to be an exchange student?" Theo asked and the three of them stared at Nico with curiosity. Nico shrugged.

"I didn't want to," Nico muttered. "Honestly, I'd rather be back home, no offence, but my friend convinced me that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and we shouldn't let it pass…" He rolled his eyes.

"Where is this friend of yours now?" Theo asked.

"'Been sorted into a different house…" Nico muttered darkly. "Gryffindor."

"Tough luck, I guess…" Tracey muttered, raising an eyebrow. Nico glanced at her in confusion.

"Our house, Slytherin, has a tight hate-hate relationship with Gryffindor…", explained Theo.

"They are our best competition concerning the House Cup and the Quidditch-Cup, having beaten us for most of the past few years…", Blaise mentions.

"Although, we actually won two years ago", Tracey chimed in.

"But then the thing with Diggory happened… It would have been morbid to award such a silly thing at a funeral…", Blaise explained more. Nico was looking back and forth between the three of them. Wondering what the Hades had happened and who this Diggory person was.

"You must have heard the story overseas, right?" Tracey says, catching onto his confusion.

"We were… busy… these past few years", Nico muttered. Defeating Kronos and Gaia, then the problem with Apollo and the oracle and other stuff… A lot has happened, and Nico had never been particularly interested in the mortal world.

"That's a story for another time, the sorting ceremony is about to start", Tracey said, looking at something behind Nico's back. He turned to see a group of tiny kids, walking into the Great Hall with mixed feelings on heir faces, some with awe, some looked jittery and some looked as if they were about to pee their pants. Normal stuff apparently since some of the people around Nico smiled with nostalgy, probably thinking back to their first day at this school.

"Is it just me, or are they getting smaller each passing year?", Blaise muttered after a few moments passed. One name after another is called out, the kids step forward, put on the hat and get sorted into one of the houses, who applaud each and every one of them. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, the food appears in front of them all of a sudden.

Nico wasn't surprised, he had actually thought, something like this might happen, after all this is a school for magic and to be honest, Nico was used to this sort of thing. Heck, he had skeletons bring him food, all those times he'd stayed in the Underworld, not to mention the meals he had in New Rome… Now that was something that surprised him at first.

He followed suit, as the others began to load humongous amounts of food onto their plates, mashed potatoes, pastries filled various varieties of meat, and sausages, heck, Nico even ate some of the vegetables. He ate a lot and it was actually pretty good, not at all what he had expected, after all, everybody says, that the Brits have a terrible taste in food, although Nico couldn't agree with that.

And that was only the beginning, because after that, cakes and sugary pastries appear on the table, mountains of ice-cream and all sorts of unhealthy treats. Right then, Nico was pretty glad, that he and Will were separated, as the son of Apollo would have made him stop stuffing his face with cherry pie and this weird yellowy ice-cream, that tasted amazing, but also like nothing he ever had eaten before.

"You're going to vomit, if you keep eating more!" Tracey exclaimed, having stopped eating almost half an hour ago. Nico shook his head.

"Nah… I was pretty famished", he explained. "Long day, lots of traveling." Cleaning off the plate in front of him, only minutes later, the old headmaster stood from the teachers table and addressed the student body.

"Now, that all have eaten, I'd like to say a few things before the school year starts", Dumbledore said, smiling down at his students. "The first years should keep in mind that the forest surrounding the castle is forbidden for students and some of the older students are well advised to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes travel up the Gryffindor table, before he continued.

"Some of you might have noticed it already, but this year we have two exchange students from Illvermorny, who will spent all of the year with us, in order to build a bond between our school and theirs." There was a lot of shuffling, students craning their necks trying to find the exchange students. "Mr Filch wanted me to remind you that all any objects purchased at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are forbidden in the school, like every year, the list of all things banned from Hogwarts will be available in Mr Filch's office.

"This year we have two changes in staff. As you have all noticed, Professor Umbridge had to retire, after the unsettling events of last year, the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts will be Professor Snape-" There was a lot of cheering from Nico's table, but the other three houses didn't seem very enthusiastic about this change. "-the other change is, that Professor Horace Slughorn, who had taught Potions at this school many years ago, will take up his old spot once again.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held next Saturday, first years are not allowed to participate, and I believe that is all. So have a good night!" And with that the old man set back down and the students got up.

"What's wrong with his hand?" Tracey wondered out loud, as she followed the rest of her house down the steep staircase into the dungeons. Nico got more and more uneasy, he didn't like the dark or tiny spaces. What if he had to sleep in a coffin? But then again, that was a ridiculous thought, they were wizards, not vampires.

Soon they reached a wall, that was partially opened, Nico followed the other three inside what seemed to be a mix of a study, a living room and a library, in combination with gigantic windows, that showed the insides of the giant lake. Great. Just what Nico needed, darkness mixed with the possibility of getting drowned once he managed to piss of one of the najads in the lake. Great. Why did he agree to this?

"We'll show you the room", Blaise said to Nico, before leading the way up a set of staircases, heading to one of the doors opposite of each other on the second-floor gallery, from which you where able to overlook the entire room. Tracey headed off towards the other door. Girls' and boys' dormitories seem to be separated. Which made sense, since this was a school and unlike at Camp, most people here were probably not related…

Their dorm room was a narrow, rather long room, with the door in the middle of it and another damned glass window with the lake on the other side. There were three beds on each side, with a dresser beside them and more storage space underneath the bed. The main color scheme was green, obviously. And there were three other boys in here, two of them looking like they were Ares kids, big and buff, ready to rip your head off… And there was the pale kid from the table as well.

"You're the exchange student then?", the pale kid said, in that posh British accent. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." Something told Nico, that he didn't mean it like that.

"Nico", the son of Hades said, crossing his arms. Giving the kid a quick one over, pale skin, pale hair, as if somebody sucked the color out of him. Nico wasn't sure, if the kid actually intended to seem arrogant or just was.

"No surname?", Draco Malfoy asked.

"Nico di Angelo", Nico said with a shrug, not sure why he needed a full name anyways.

"That's not a pure-blood name…", Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Must be because I'm a half-blood?" Nico said hoping that this was something that was a thing here as well. It seemed to be, since the kid nodded and turned, having lost his interest in the American in an instant. Nico didn't mind though and turned back towards Blaise and Theo, rolling his eyes, before he headed to the other side of the room, where his bag was located.

Shuffling though his belongings, he pulled out a shirt and pyjama bottoms, before turning his back on the other five guys in the room and quickly changing out of the uniform. He may need a while to get used to this, sharing a room with guys…

"Mate!", Blaise exclaimed. "What is that on your arm?" Nico turned, shirtless nonetheless and looked at Blaise, who in turn starred at the claw marks on Nico's arm.

"Oh… that", Nico muttered. "I've been attacked a few years ago by something you'd call a werewolf, I think?" He shrugged and pulled on his shirt, sealing the marks from the view of a curious roommate. "It's old and nothing to worry about."

Blaise and Theo share a quick glance.

"You're not a werewolf, right?" Theo asked, looking unsure. Nico smiled darkly, before turning around once more.

"Nope", he said out loud before finishing the sentence in his head. _I'm worse than that. _

* * *

Hey guys!

Thank you for the reviews! They didn't go unnoticed and I found them quiet encouraging, I'm glad that you liked it so far! :D Those reviews made me very happy. I'll try to upload twice a month, but English can make me rather frustrated, especially while writing, so be patient with me!

And I hope you like this one as well!

PS: If you want anything specific in here, like Nico and Will meet who knows what, I'll be more than glad to add it in here! (Must be reasonable, the dead will stay dead at this point)


	3. Will meets Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, therefore I own none of the characters in this story, only the plot, well some of it…**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Will meets Gryffindor**

* * *

After watching his boyfriend leave, Will turned towards his own table, walking down the length of it, before settling beside a small group of students around his age who watched him with a growing curiosity, they haven't seen him before, have they? It wasn't the first time, Will had been to a new school, although it was the first time, he'd been to one in Britain and he wasn't quite sure, how things worked around here, especially with all the magic and stuff.

Nonetheless, Will smiled at the group, quickly giving them a once over and deeming them normal enough. As normal, as someone can get in a school full of wizards, but then again, what exactly was the definition of normal? He had no idea. Normal seemed like a concept invented by people who were too narrowminded and thought their way of life was the only acceptable one.

Anyways, one of the girls, was clearly Indian, with a dark tan and black hair in a long braid, while the other girl sported blonde pigtails, fair skin and even tiny freckles on her nose. There were also two guys, one of them was rather short, with sandy-hair and soot on his face, though Will had no idea how he managed to get soot onto his face, while waiting for the feast to begin, but something told Will, that he better not ask about that. The other boy had a dark complexion, with short black hair and a genuine smile on his face.

"Who are you?", soot-face asked, starring at Will, his eyes filled with curiosity. The Indian girl slapped his arm. "Right manners…" the boy muttered rubbing his arm, while glaring at the girl, before he turned back to Will. "You're obviously new, so… who are you?" He spoke in a very strong Irish accent, that Will might need to get used to.

"I'm Will Solace, an exchange student from the States," Will answered.

"Exchange student?", Pigtails eyes seemed to glow with excitement, Will had the urge to turn and run. He knew that look. Every Aphrodite kid has that look… And it usually meant more pain than anything else. "My name's Lavender," she said with a dazzling smile, extending her hand, for Will to shake it? "Lovely to meet you," she added. There was a weird feeling to the air that Will couldn't shake off.

"Okay…" the other girl said, breaking the tension, as Will and Lavender were still shaking hands, one rather uncomfortable, the other one with a big smile on the face, before smiling at Will. "I'm Parvati, and those two are Dean and Seamus." Seamus was the one with soot on his face, Dean had the darker complexion.

"Nice to meet you," Will said smiling.

"Where exactly are you from? You have a bit of a funny accent", Seamus of all people said. Will raised his eyebrow.

"I have a funny accent?" Will shook his head. "Have you ever heard yourself talk?" Dean cracked up and laughed out loud, while Seamus seemed to decide if he should let that pass or be angry at the new kid, because his accent was perfectly normal, then again, he had said, that the new kid had a funny accent, which probably seemed perfectly normal to the new kid, thus, Seamus let it pass.

"Well, my mums from Texas and I just can't seem to shake that off, even though I've been living at the East Coast for roughly seven years now..." Will explained.

"So, Ilvermorny, I guess?", Parvati says, and Will simply nodded. "Are you the only exchange student?"

"Nah, I'm not the only one, but Nico got sorted into Slytherin…" Will shrugged. He didn't miss the looks the other four through at each other. Will knew how to read people, maybe not as good as certain children of Athena, but he was decent enough to notice, that something was wrong with the house his boyfriend had been sorted into.

"That sucks, mate," Seamus said, with a pitiful expression. "Slytherin is the worst house around here…"

"Why?" Will asked confused.

"Those Slytherins are rotten," Dean explained. "Especially Malfoy and his goons, better hope that this Nico doesn't befriend them…" Dean and Seamus leaned towards Will. "Rumors tell, that they are already Death Eaters, just like their parents." They sounded so serious, still Will couldn't help but laugh. Who in their right might would want to eat death? Although, Nico's probably going to love that.

"Death Eaters?", Will asked after he realized that nobody seemed to find it as funny as he did. "What are they?"

"Well… they are -" Seamus started to explain.

"Sorting ceremony is about to start!" Parvati chimed in, interrupting Seamus. "We'll tell you some other time." Will simply nodded, turning to watch kids being sorted into the four houses and then there was the feast. The tables seemed to overflow with food, and it looked delicious, Will dug in and stuffed his face with various things, he'd only ever seen on TV.

"Weird, Nearly Headless Nick didn't introduce himself to the first years this year", Parvati said with a puzzled expression as the group made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, Will trailing behind them.

"How can somebody be Nearly Headless and alive?" Will asked confused. Parvati smiled.

"Nearly Headless Nick is a ghost, so he's not actually alive", the girl explained.

"Ghost?" Will asked, "you have ghosts here?"

"Yeah", Lavender chimed in. "Each house has their own house-ghost for that matter and there are several others as well."

"Along with our very own poltergeist, Peeves, keep in mind, that you wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Seamus said.

"Usually they show up at the start of term feast, but… I don't think I have ever heard of a time, where no ghost was to be found…" Parvati scanned Staircases and scowled.

"Maybe that means that Professor Binns won't teach this year?", Seamus seemed hopeful.

"Wait, there is a ghost teaching at this school?" Will had a bad feeling that a certain Ghost King a few tables over was the reason for the absence of all ghost, they must have sensed him. But… How long will they stay out of sight? How long will it take for their cover to blow?

"Yeah", Lavender answers. "He teaches History of Magic, which is plain boring…" She rolled her eyes. Clearly that subject wasn't one of her favorites.

"Look on the bright side", Dean said with a smile. "We're sixth years now, we can drop History of Magic entirely." Seamus seemed to brighten up at that. They turned into a corridor, after climbing several staircases and stopped in front of a huge painting with a fat lady. Dean mutters a password, "Abstinence" and the painting moves to the side, revealing a small hole in the wall. Will followed the others through it, ducking his head and straitening out once again, as soon as he was on the other side.

The room on the other side was colorful and cozy, with a fireplace and several well-worn couches and armchairs. Tables were scattered throughout the room, with bookshelves lined on one wall and an old radio playing songs, Will had never heard before, but weren't all that bad, to be honest.

"That's the common room", Dean explained and grinned into the room full of students.

"It's cozy", Will said smiling. It kind of reminded him a little bit about his cabin back at camp, though the sun wasn't quiet as bright as it was there… And he wasn't related to anybody in here. Which was something new. Having to share a room, with people he wasn't related to and who also weren't his boyfriend either. This was for sure, something new.

"We're heading upstairs, you coming?", Seamus said, standing several feet away now, and motioned towards one of the sets of stairs. Will hurried across the room. "A little warning, in case you may feel tempted, do not ever try to get up to the girl's dorms, the stairs will turn into a slide…"

"Noted", Will said with a smirk. Although he was fairly certain, that something like that would never happen.

He followed the boys upstairs, and entered the round room, with the heater in the middle of it. Six beds were crammed into the room, and three other boys were standing there, looking at the sixth bed, just like the new campers look, when Leo Valdez burst into flames in front of them, for the first time.

"Do you have any idea what this bed is doing here?" One of the boys, the one with freckles and red hair, asked Dean and Seamus, having obviously not seen Will enter after them.

"I believe that's mine", Will said and stepped forward. "I'm Will Solace, one of the exchange students Professor Dumbledore was talking about." Freckle-face eyed him suspiciously. While another one, who had glasses and a weird scar on his face raised an eyebrow at Will. The third one, blond and a little chubby, smiled at Will and seemed much friendlier than the other two.

"Nice to meet you", the blonde one said. "My name's Neville Longbottom." Will smiled as he shook Neville's hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Will said and turned towards the other two boys, who weren't very exited to see him in the room. Will wondered what he might have done, to offend those two, but it could be, that they weren't used to having to share their personal space with a stranger. Nonetheless, Will couldn't help but stare at the weird scar on one of he boys forehead, it reminded him of Zeus lightning bolt, but he couldn't have been struck by the god, now could he? The boy had blood all over the front of his shirt, maybe he was prone to falling on his face?

"Yes, that's the scar he got from surviving the Killing Curse", freckle face said and stared at Will with annoyance. "You done staring now?" Will blinked.

"Sorry" he held up his hands in a defeated manner. "I know that was rude, I just… Wait… what do you mean by surviving the Killing Curse?" Will was confused. He had read about the three unforgivable curses in one of the books Chiron has given him and Nico, and there was no way, anybody could survive the curse, that has been clearly stated in that book, but… maybe it was a little bit outdated.

"That's Harry Potter", Seamus said, as if trying to get Will to remember something he should know, but didn't… The name didn't ring a bell at all. "The Chosen One!" He widened his eyes for dramatic effect. Will blinked and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Will said and looked at the other boys. To say, that they were surprised would have undermined, what their faces looked like, following that statement. Disbelief, shock and doubtful looks were cast into Wills direction.

"How can you not know?" Dean finally asked. "How can somebody not know, that Harry was the first one to survive a killing curse and defeated You-Know-Who, when he was just a little baby?"

"You-Know-Who?" Will looked puzzled, he was lost as to what or who they were talking about.

"Lord Voldemort", it was Harry Potter who answered that, the other boys sucked in their breath, but it was just a name, why were they so afraid of a name, then again… Names have power. "He's the one who has murdered my family, as he or his followers did and will do to many other families. Especially those with muggleborn wizards or witches."

"Why?" Will didn't understand, why somebody would be willing to kill somebody else without any reason for it. He was a healer, his most primal instinct was to make sure, that everybody survives it. That's been his duty for a few years now.

"He's all for blood supremacy", freckle-face answered. "Only purebloods are worthy of his attention, witches and wizards with muggle blood in their veins are less worthy, they want to kill them all to keep our wizard blood clear." Will blinked again. Stunned at that revelation.

"So that guy, this Voldemort guy, is out there killing… people with less magical blood?" Harry nodded grimly.

"He and his followers", Dean said.

"That's messed up…" Will shook his head. It dawned on him, that Dumbledore didn't only request the exchange at this time, solely for the purpose for making friends, Will was sure, that Dumbledore wanted them here, in case something went wrong. Nico was right all along. He should have listened instead of insisting on coming here. _Coming here was a mistake._

* * *

Hey guys! :D

Okay, so I've had some trouble with the first part and wasn't happy how it turned out, I am now and I really hope you liked it so far.

I also wanted to thank you for all your reviews! ;D I love getting them!

Next chapter will be Solangelo meets Peeves, which will be out in May? I think so. I'm away on Holiday for a week… and after that the new Semester will start and I'll have plenty to do! ;D


End file.
